Henriette
Henriette 'is one of the heroes in ''Overwatch. ''She is a Pirate Assasin from Japan that takes her work very seriously. And if not getting value out of her work, she would go insane. Armed whit Drones and a Blaster Rifle that can turn into a sniper rifle, she can send out an Exploding Barrel, a flying parrot drone and a gigantic missile made out of wood. Bio Henriette is a Pirate from Japan, she was born in Amerika but after being abandoned by her parents and taken care of by a pirate crew, she decided to open her own ship and plunder multiple sea cities. It is belived that her former parents where Talon members and escaped from their home after an Blackwatch attack on their base. Her new mother and father on the Pirate Crew "''Paw" ''was caring for her. Paw had the reputation of the most peacefull Pirate crew. But that was just a cover. When she became 17, she opend her own pirate crew and allowed pepole to hire her ship and crew for their work as well as asking for favors. For a price. Its also speculated that she was a time in Blackwatch, as a revenge manner against her parents. Abbilities Primary Fire Abbility 1 Abbility 2 Passive Abbility Ultimate Abbility Beside these abilities, Henriette is able to jump, crouch, reload (only when his ammo is not full), and perform Quick Melee. Unlocks ''All seasonal event items, which are marked with special event icons, are only available to be unlocked either through the respective Loot Boxes or by Credits within the event's duration. Skins For all of Henriette's skins and weapons, see Henriette/Skins and Weapons '''Note: ''The Blackwatch Henriette 'skin is obtained by purchasing (or upgrading to) the Overwatch's Origins Edition and/or the Collector's Edition. Emotes 'Note: '''a: ''This emote after activating will remain in its animation until the player inputs other actions to interrupt it. Victory Poses Voice Lines Voice Lines cost 25 each, excluding event items. * 'A bullet for you '("A Bullet for you, a bullet for you, EVERYONE GETS A BULLET!") * '''Be more challenging * Call me an Idiot '("If you call me an idiot, that means im smart")'' * '''Come On! * Gnargle * No way * Paw is comming * Piece of Cake * Stay down * Stay out Sprays For Henriette-specific Sprays, see Henriette/Sprays Highlight Intros Weapons Story Henriette Silver was a little girl that was abandoned by her parents when they tried to escape Overwatch's secret organization Blackwatch. She was taken care off by a pirate crew when they raided the city she lost herself in, and they raised her to become one of them. But at some point when she was about 18-19 years. She joined Blackwatch to get revenge on her Parents abandoning her. She was friends whit many of the Overwatch agents and now she is on her own ship and and hires herself out to do working for other pepole. Personality Henriette admits to being a bit idiotic. She has a lot of stupid ideas and invented a Wooden missile and build Robot Parrot drones. She has a passion for killing and plundering. She dosnt take badly when someone hires her to kill. Trivia * Her name is a refrence to Henriette "One-Eye" Cooper, a member of the Cooper Ancestry line talked about in the Sly Cooper game series ** This is further supported by her Cooper and Racoon Skins * Her Wooden Missile Ultimate was supposed to be Junkrat's Ultimate before being scrapped. * Her Parry the Parrot abbility is the abbility whit the longest default cooldown, being 25. * She is known to be British, before a bunch of pirates raided the city she was in.